Missing
by Razorslove
Summary: This is when Razor and Tbone get captured and Shadow has to save them or will it be to late. Will AleewoodShadow lose a loved one and a friend who know just read
1. Boom

Title Missing

Chapter 1 Boom.

It's been a month since Razor told Shadow that he loved her.

Aleewood and Chance were working on a car and Jake was tinkering with some of his missiles.

Hey Aleewood can you hand me a wrench, asked Chance.

Here Chance, answered Aleewood.

Next thing Chance and Aleewood heard was this big boom coming from the hanger. They both ran to the the ladder Chance took the ladder and Aleewood just jumped down to the hanger.

Jake, yelled Aleewood and Chance.

Jake please answer us, shouted Aleewood.

Then they heard groaning. Aleewood ran to where the groaning was coming from.

Jake are you okay. Aleewood asked.

Yeah I'm fine, replied Jake.

While they were talking and helping Jake of the floor. The alarm went off.

Swat Kats , Shouted Callie.

What is it Miss. Briggs, answered Chance.

T-bone Dr. Viper's attacking Mega Kat City Labs, replied Callie.

We're on it Miss. Briggs, said Shadow.

Chance, Jake, and Aleewood ran to their lockers and got changed flight suits quickly.

T-bone and Razor were in the turbokat and Shadow was on the cylotron.

Shadow where are you over, asked T-bone.

I'm on the street's dodging all of these cars so I can get of Mega Kats City Labs over, answered Shadow.

What do you think Viper is up to, asked Razor.

I don't know Razor he could be doing anything at the MKC Labs but I do know that it's no good over, answered T-bone.

Let's hurry up and get there before the news crews get there, replied Razor.

Oh yeah, T-bone responded.

So they raced off to MKC Labs. Outside MKC Labs the Enforcers where lined up outside waiting for the order to go in and get Dr. Viper. Then Shadow showed up in front of the Lab. Shadow got off of the cylotron and ran past the Enforcers. She pointed her glovatrix up in to the air and shot her grappling hook up at the roof. It latched and Shadow began to pull herself up.


	2. captured

Chapter 2 Captured

Shadow, Razor, and T-bone were now in the building looking for Dr. Viper.

Guys how are we going to find Viper this place is big, announced Shadow.

I think we should split up, responded T-bone.

I don't think thats such a good idea T-bone, replied Razor.

Why not Razor, asked T-bone.

Viper could take us out one by one and we wouldn't even knowing T-bone, answered Razor.

He's right T-bone we should stick together, replied Shadow.

They began to walk down the hall again.

Some where in MKC Labs.

Witttthhhh thisss I'll be able to take over Mega Kat City once and for all HAHAHAHA.

Are you sure Viper, said a voice from out of the dark.

Not without your help Dark Kat, Viper hissed.

Back in the hall.

Hey did you guys hear that, whispered Shadow.

Yeah we heard it we're getting close, responded Razor.

You can say that again pal, replied T-bone.

T-bone, Shadow, and Razor walked down the hall a little more. When they came to one door.

There are voice's coming from this room. One's Viper's and the others is Dark Kats, replied Shadow.

Then I say we go in and kick some tail, said T-bone.

Okay T-bone on the count of three we kick down the door, replied Razor.

One.. Two.. Three, They said in unison. Shadow, Razor, and T-bone ran into the room to see a mob of creeplings.

Attack my creeplings, shouted Dark Kat.

The creeplings ran head on with the Swat Kats.

Let's move, shouted T-bone.

They moved out of the creeplings way. But they just changed their direction. The creeplings jumped up at them. Shadow punched one of the creeplings and sent it flying into a wall. T-bone, Shadow, and Razor started punching the small pink things. Then Viper and Dark Kat joined the fight. Viper went head on with Razor. Viper used he's his tail and hit Razor the impact with Vipers tail sent him in to a wall. Razor hit he's head on the hard wall, Razor fell to the floor unconscious. Viper picked up the small kat and started to walked away.

Dark Kat jumped in front of T-bone and punched him in the face. Then T-bone fell in to unconsciousness. Dark Kat picked up the large tabby and walked away. Now all the creeplings were attacking Shadow.  
Good bye Swat Kat, Dark Kat cackled, and walked out a door with T-bone and Razor.

No you leave them alone, screamed Shadow.

Thirty minutes later Shadow was finished fighting Dark Kats creeplings, and she walked to the roof to the turbokat. Shadow jumped into the cockpit and fired up the engines she flew down to the parking lot and landed, She jumped out and walked over the cylotron, and put up the kick stand and walked it over the the turbokat were the bomb bay doors opened. Then the Kat Eye News Crew ran over to Shadow.

This is Ann Gora with Kat Eye News here with Shadow, Shadow do you have anything to say questioned Ann.

Yeah Dark Kat and Dr. Viper better watch their backs.

Then Shadow put the cylctron into the turbokat and walked to the cockpit.

Do you have anything else to say, asked Ann.

No, Shadow answered coldly.

Then Shadow jumped into the turbokats cockpit and took off toward the hanger


	3. On my own

**Thanks for you reviews guys I'm glad you like my story's**

Chapter 3 On my own

Oh my head, what hit me, replied Razor.

Welcome back to the world of the living buddy, responded T-bone.

Razor looked around the dark room only to see T-bone shackle around his neck and hands. He was restrained as well the same way T-bone was shackled to the wall.

How long have I been out T-bone, asked Razor.

Two and a half days, replied T-bone.

When did you wake up T-bone, questioned Razor.

Thirty minutes ago pal, T-bone responded.

Then the cell door opened and at the entrance was Dark Kat and Dr. Viper.

Where's shadow you creeps, commanded Razor and T-bone.

Your partner manged to get away, replied Dark Kat.

Would you like to sssee what ssshe sssaid on the newsss, questioned Dr. Viper.

A T.V was brought in and turned on.

This is Ann Gora with Kat Eye News and I'm here with Shadow, Shadow do you have anything to say. Yeah I do Dark Kat and Dr. Viper better watch their backs replied Shadow. Do you have anything else to say, questioned Ann. NO, Shadow said coldly. Then the News anchors came on. Well thats all she had to say, said the gray furred Kat said. Yes knowing that T-bone and Razor have been missing for the pass Two and a half days and Shadow still can't seem to find them, said the small She-kat.

Then Viper turned of the T.V and walked out followed by Dark Kat.

So Shadow's still out there looking for us T-bone, replied Razor.

Yeah let's just hope that she finds us soon before they do something to us, answered the large tabby.

Meanwhile in the hanger.

Aleewood was punching the sand bag, She wanted to kick Dark Crud and Scaly butts tail and get T-bone and Razor back.

Aleewood began to become in raged with the two villains. She began to punch the bag harder that it riped the fur and skin off of her knuckles, her injured knuckles began to bleed through the with gloves she was wearing. Then Aleewood heard a voice coming from upstairs. She stopped punching the sand bag and ran to the ladder and climbed up to the garage to greet the kat.

Aleewood you here, called a famine voice came from the garage.

Callie is that you, asked Aleewood.

Yeah it's me Aleewood, answered Callie.

Aleewood walked to the garage door to see the blond haired she-kat.

Aleewood could you look at my car I think somethings wrong with it, asked Callie.

Sure thing Callie, answered Aleewood.

Aleewood walked down to Callie's car and popped the hood. As Aleewood put her hands into the car's engine Callie noticed her knuckles. Then Callie grabbed Aleewood's hands out of the engine.

What happened to your knuckles Aleewood their bleeding.

It's nothing Callie I was punching the sand bag in the back room, and I guess I ripped the skin off my knuckles, and they started to bleed.

Let me bandage your knuckles for you Aleewood.

Aleewood and Callie walked in to the house. Callie walked Aleewood to the kitchen table and sat down.

Where's Chance and Jake at, Callie asked.

There out of town, Aleewood lied through her teeth.

Where to Aleewood, questioned Callie

To visit their parents thats all Callie, Aleewood lied.

Okay Aleewood, Callie answered.

Callie got up and walked to the kitchen to get the first aid kit for Aleewood's knuckles. She came back

and set the white box on the table.

Give me your hands Aleewood, Callie replied as she took Aleewood's hands.

Callie put her a clean towel under her hands hands and poured a clear substance on her knuckles.

Ow, cried Aleewood as Callie continued to the clear substance.

Sorry Aleewood so it looks like your going to be on your own for awhile, answered Callie.

Yeah I guess so Callie, Aleewood replied.


	4. Frying Pan

This chapter has a little parody.

Chapter 4 Frying pan

Dark Kat let'sss have a little fun with the Sswatkatsss, asked the little green kat".

Very Well, replied the massive purple kat, as they walked to T-bone and Razors cell.

Some where in MKC.

Callie I've looked everywhere for them, said the small masked she-kat.

Your giving up on them aren't you Shadow, answered Callie.

Who said I was giving up Callie it's just a little harder to find them that's all, responded Shadow as she flew the turbokat over the city, as the sun was setting.

Promise me one thing Shadow, asked Callie.

What would that be Callie, answered Shadow.

That you bring T-bone and Razor home safely promise Shadow, Callie pleaded to the Swat Kat.

I promise Callie, replied Shadow.

Somewhere in the south side of the city.

Stop your hurting him, screamed the large tabby.

Razor was being punched in the stomach repeatedly

Dr. Viper walked over to T-bone and slashed him with his tail leaving a large gash in his cheek, blood trickled down onto his flight suit. T-bone looked at Razor to see blood spray out of his mouth.

I'm warning you, you SWEATY FAT FUCK when Shadow gets here and recuse us, I'm going to kick your ass into next year,"Then T-bone said something under his breath." Thats if she ever gets here.

And how are you going to do that your still in our grasp T-bone, shouted Dark Kat.

Dark Kat walked over to T-bone and punched him in the gut.

My creaturess take thesse foulss back to their ccell, commanded Viper.

Dr. Vipers creatures unshackled T-bone and Razor and took them back to their cell. They through them in the cell and slammed the door behind them. T-bone crawled over to Razor who was still lying on the floor.

Razor you okay, replied T-bone.

I'm fine, said Razor as the he touched he's stomach in pain.

T-bone unzipped Razor's flight suit to see that he had a few small gashes in his stomach from Dark Kats rings. T-bone ripped off his sleeve and put pressure to it to help stop the bleeding.

Those assholes are going to get it, cried T-bone.

But Shadow has to get here in order for you to do that, replied Razor.

I know let's hope she gets here soon, said T-bone.

At the hanger.

Shadow you there, questioned Callie.

Yes I'm still here Callie, responded Shadow.

What are you doing, asked Callie.

I'm refueling the turbokat so I can go back out and looking for them, responded Shadow.

No Shadow you need to stop looking for them, pleaded Callie.

I can't stop, I can't sleep either, I'm worried about them it's been three day since they were captured and it's all my fault Callie, cried Shadow.

You need to try and sleep Shadow before you have an accident, answered Callie.

No Callie I'm going back out and you can't stop me Callie, responded Shadow. ( That's what she thinks.)

A least come to my apartment and talk to me Shadow, Callie added.

Fine Callie, Shadow answered.

Ten minutes later Shadow reached Callie's apartments. Shadow actually walked to her door and knocked, Callie walked to the door and opened it. What Shadow didn't know that Callie had a frying pan behind her back. Shadow walked in and then Callie hit Shadow upside the head with it. Shadow fell to the floor unconscious.

Sorry Shadow but its for you own good, responded Callie.

She picked up Shadows feet and dragged her to the back bedroom.

Dammit Shadow your heavy, replied the blond haired she-kat.

Callie finally got to the back bedroom and put Shadow on the bed, and after she put Shadow on the bed she left closing the door behind her.

Good night Shadow, said Callie.


	5. Finding you and Tbone

Chapter 5 Finding Razor and T-bone.

Oh my head, said Shadow.

Shadow looked around the room that she was in.  
All I remember is Cal..., Shadow groaned.

CCCCAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIEEEE,"Shadow screamed at the top of her lungs."

What was that, asked Felina.

Protect me Felina, Callie pleaded.

A very angry Shadow stomped out of the room and into the hall. When she saw Callie hiding behind Lt. Feral she gave Callie a sort of death glare. Shadow rushed over to Felina and Callie.

Shadow jumped up into the air, but Felina slammed her into the floor.

Felina get off of me now, ordered Shadow.

No your not going to hurt Callie, responded Felina.

I wasn't going to Felina, said Shadow.

How do I know your not lying, Felina asked.

Because I would have already punched you in the face Felina that's why replied Shadow.

Felina got off of Shadow and helped her up. Shadow was about to say something.

Shadow I know what your going to say, I'm sorry I hit you with a frying pan but.

Callie never got to finish what she was saying.

You hit me with a frying pan, WHY, shouted Shadow.

I was afraid that you were going to have an accident and get hurt, screamed Callie.

You still didn't have to hit me with a frying pan Callie, Shadow yelled.

Then there was a knock on the door, Callie walked over to it and opened the door. It was Commander Feral. He walked in and saw Shadow and Felina talking and he became in raged.

Felina, Feral shouted.

Shadow looked at Feral, she ran to the table grabbed her glovatrix ran to the window and opened it. She stuck her whole body out the window and fired the grappling hook at the roof. It latched on to the roof. Before she could pull her self up she felt something tugging at her leg, It was Feral.

Feral get off of of me, Shouted Shadow.

No your under arrest, Feral yelled.

Shadow struggled and she finally got her leg loose and pulled herself up to the roof. Shadow ran to the turbokat and jumped into the cockpit, and took off she circled the roof, then Feral ran out on to the roof. Shadow laughed at the brown feline she turned around and headed toward the south side of the city. Feral grabbed Shadow's ankle so hard that it left a mark that soon become a bruise.

Hey whats this button do, wondered Shadow.

Shadow pressed the button and an arrow came up. Shadow followed to where very the it pointed.

Why is the arrow pointing to that old warehouse, asked Shadow.

She walked over to the warehouses window and looked in. What she saw shocked her beyond belief.

Oh Shit it's Dark Kat and Viper, squeaked Shadow.

But she didn't see Razor and T-bone anywhere. Shadow feared the worst for her family.

(flashback)

Mommy, Daddy, young she-kat cried.

Doctor will my parents be okay, Aleewood asked.

I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it I'm sorry, said the Doctor.

What they have to who's going to take care of me, said and tears rolled down her cheek.

(Flashback ends)

Shadow snapped out of it and tried to find away in. But then she looked at the roof, when she got up their she found an air shaft. She took the cover off and got in. Shadow crawled through the vents. When she finally got to were she wanted to be. Through the vent cover you could see these big yellow pupil. Shadow slowly took off the cover of the vent and when she had the cover off she jumped down on the the floor. Shadow got ready to fire mini missiles just in case anything went wrong. Then Shadow heard screeching from behind her. Dark Kat and Viper heard the noise and ran to where the noise was coming from the creatures were trying to climb up the steel girder. Dark Kat looked up and saw Shadow and punched the steel it made Shadow loose her grip and fall into the mob of creatures. They grabbed her legs and arms, She was caught.

Hello Shadow so good to see you again, laughed Dark Kat.

Shadow gave Dark Kat a death glare. You assholes if you've hurt them I'll personally kill you, Shadow said coldly.

Dark Kat punched her in the face but not hard enough to knock her out. But Shadow was smart she pretended to be unconscious. The creatures carried her off toward her cell. Now Shadow had a little gash on her cheek from Dark Kat's rings. But what Dark Kat didn't know that Shadow had a plan of her own. The creatures and Shadow finally reached her cell. The creatures through her in and closed the door and walked away. Shadow landed right next to Razor. T-bone and Razor where scared to see Shadow in with them.

Poor Razor sat up and put his hand on Shadow's gash. Then he looked at T-bone.

We're trapped here now that Shadow's in here with us, replied Razor.

I know buddy,added T-bone.

Shadow heard the whole thing, so she finally said something.

Trapped I don't think so boy's, said Shadow.

Razor and T-bone looked at Shadow. Razor lunged himself at Shadow hugging her tightly.

Shadow we thought that you were knocked out but why , questioned T-bone.

Because I needed to get to you two, added Shadow.

She got up and walked over to the door, she took two pieces of metal out of her pockets and put them into the lock until she heard a click. She got up and pushed the cell door open.

Are you guy's coming or not, replied Shadow.

T-bone picked up Razor and ran to the door. Shadow, T-bone, and Razor ran down the hallway, Then one of Vipers creatures got in front of them. Shadow ran in front of them and lunged herself at the creature. She gave it a roundhouse kick to the head sending it into the wall. T-bone and Razor passed Shadow. They finally reached the front of the warehouse.

T-bone wait, whispered Shadow.

What for Shadow there's the door, replied T-bone.

T-bone look it's Dark Crud and Viper maybe that's why she said stop, added Razor.

Good call Shadow, said T-bone.

How are we going to get out Shadow, questioned Razor.

I'll distract them while you guy's head for the door.

Shadow ran out to the middle of room.

Hey Dark Kat, yelled Shadow.

She ran off with Dark Kat and Viper following her. Razor and T-bone ran for the door. Shadow saw them go through the door, and now she had to loose Dark Kat and Viper. She pressed a button on the glovatrix. A gas grenade popped out she took it and took out the key and throw it. Shadow ran behind some barrels until Dark Kat and Viper ran off. Once they were gone she ran the way she had came and out of the building.

SUCKERS, shouted Shadow as she laughed.

She met T-bone and Razor at the turbokat. Razor and T-bone were in the back sit and Shadow was in the pilots sit and took off.

Shadow the hanger is the other way, said T-bone.

I know but someone wants to see you first.

Shadow, T-bone, and Razor had reached Callie's apartments. She tapped the window with the turbokat's wing. What Shadow didn't know behind the curtains was Feral and some enforcer troops.

Did you here that, asked Callie.

No why, replied Feral.

Callie walked over to the huge window and moved the curtains, and gasped at the site that she saw.

Shadow, Razor, and T-bone waved to Callie.

Feral was shocked to see the SwatKats.

Callie opened the window, Shadow opened the canopy.

You found them,cheered Callie.

Yeah now I can get some sleep without the help of your frying pan Callie, laughed Shadow.

When Shadow looked back Callie was gone then she came back with something.

Hey Shadow, Callie shouted

What, replied Shadow.

Callie took a frying pan from behind her back. Shadow just sank in her seat.

THE END


End file.
